


Operation smile

by orphan_account



Category: Beyonders Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against Maldor is over and everyone is happy... well, almost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation smile

Corrine had noticed recently that her father rarely smiled anymore, and when he did it was one he would wear in court instead of a true smile. 

So she fabricated a plan to make her father smile again. She summoned Jasher and Ferrin to her study, knowing that they would help with her plan. 

She heard a knock on the door of her study and called out to the person on the other side of the door, "Come in." The door opened and Jasher entered. He smiled at the princess and walked over to the small table where she was sitting. "I heard you were looking for me." He said, sitting down in front of Corrine. Jasher was staying at Trensicourt for a time while Farfalee was at the Celestine Library.

Corrine nodded and smiled at him, "Yes, I have a plan and I need yours and Ferrin's help with carrying it out." Jasher nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a knock at the door. Corrine called out to the person, telling them to enter.

Ferrin entered the study and went to sit by Corrine, "You were looking for me?" He asked. Corrine smiled at Ferrin, they were secretly in a relationship. No one knew about them because Corrine was afraid of how her father may react to the news.

"Yes, and now that you are both here I can explain my plan." Corrine said, leaning forward on the table. She began explaining how she had noticed her father's lack of smile lately and what she planned to do to fix it.

Corrine's plan involved pranks being played on Galloran, humorous "accidents" happening in front of him, and several other things. And as a last-resort, Corrine and Ferrin would tell Galloran of their relationship and hope that he would be happy instead of angry. She left out the parts about her and Ferrin while explaining.

When Corrine was done explaining the plan she turned her attention mainly to Jasher, "I have something to tell you, but you must promise to not tell my father." She said seriously. Jasher nodded, "I promise." Corrine took a breath before speaking, "Ferrin and I are in a relationship, and as a last-resort, if the rest of my plan does not work, we are going to tell my father about us."

A broad smile broke out across Jashers face as he alternated looking at Ferrin and Corrine. Ferrin was smiling as well, he had wanted to tell Galloran about the relationship for a while. Corrine looked a bit nervous about even telling Jasher about it, but seemed to relax when he started to smile. 

They stayed in Corrine's study for a while, talking about the plan. Every few minutes Jasher would start smiling again and mumble to himself about how he couldn't belive they were together.

There was a knock at the door of the study, a servant called out to them, "King Galloran requests that you all join him in the dining hall for the midday meal." Corrine called out to the servant and told him that they would be there in a moment.

Corrine smiled at Jasher and Ferrin, "It is time to put our plan to work." She said, nodding to her companions. They left her study and went to the dining hall to join Galloran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are very welcome.


End file.
